User recognition technologies typified by a face recognition technology have been widely used in recent years. For example, a technology for services that are highly likely to be used by a plurality of users to recognize the users and provide the services that correspond to the recognized users has been developed.
PTL 1 mentioned below, for example, discloses a technology of recognizing, in a television conference system, conference participants in a remote place and visually displaying attribute information of the conference participants.